


Hey Jealousy

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Jealousy, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, new pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a new puppy thanks to Natalia. But now Natalia faces the tragedy of having to share her man with…another man. Prompt requested by a sweet reader on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

Natalia sat on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her, lightly scratching her nails on the back of Chris’s neck – right on the spot where his hairline began to fade. The action was her way of indirectly letting him know she was in the mood. Usually, the sensation would form goosebumps on his skin as a shiver rushed through him, sparking desire straight to his lower regions.

This time, it didn’t.

Natalia frowned. She watched Chris continue to chuckle with the new puppy that sat on his lap, carrying a deep conversation that didn’t include her.

“You know you’re really freakin’ cute. I think I’m going to call you Tommy. What do you think?” Natalia opened her mouth to answer him, but quickly shut it when he continued to speak – not to her. “Do you like that, buddy? Tommy Brady Evans. Oh my god, fucking perfect!”

Natalia rolled her eyes with a small chuckle. _Meatball_. 

Why did this dork turn her on so much?

Spreading her fingers until there was enough space to allow his hair to pass through them, she began a languid up motion, her fingertips gently rubbing his scalp when she reached the top of his head.

“Dude, I know! I know!” Chris exclaimed, his dancing eyes fixated on the French bulldog that held his attention. It was amazing how he talked to the puppy like he was another one of his friends. “I miss football, too. We’re going to fucking _kill_ it this year, man.”

The frown on Natalia’s lips deepened. _What the actual fuck?_ She was competing with a _dog_ for his attention. _Really?!_ Maybe getting him a pet for his birthday wasn’t the best idea…

Just as the thought passed through her mind, instant regret settled in its wake. One look at the adorable mushy face and she was in a puddle of goo… just like Chris.

But, goddamn it, she wanted _sex_!

“Hey, babe.” She tried, batting her eyelashes at the man that didn’t even have the manners to glance at her.

“Awwww…” Chris scratched behind Tommy’s ears, grinning when his new furry friend tipped his head back with his eyes shut, relishing the great affection. “We are going to be _best_ buddies.”

After briefly sighing, Natalia gave it another shot. This time, she lowered her voice so the syllables of his name could pass through her lips erotically. “Christopher…”

“I can’t wait to show you off to the kids…maybe that’ll convince Carly to adopt from the shelter. You’d love to have another friend, wouldn’t you? Yeah, you would…”

_Was this asshole for real?_

So maybe she was being a little selfish and a bit too needy, she normally wasn’t like this. She’d let him do his own thing, he’d do the same for her. That’s how they worked so well. What was happening to her?

_Not sex_.

Another sigh drew from her mouth. She contemplated stooping to another low level by obnoxiously sticking her tongue out at the dog. This was all his fault, after all.

Okay, that was really bitchy and mean of her. She hated herself for even thinking it. Truth was, she really _did_ love the mutt and felt excited at the new addition to their family – no longer a household of just two. 

Natalia’s lips curved up. When she had walked through the shelter, a heavy pain constricting her chest at not being able to take all of them with her, the biggest, warmest brown eyes had made her heart swell. Without a doubt, he was the one; it was meant to be. That much was confirmed when Tommy had instantly took to her, rubbing against her kind hand after the shelter volunteer released him for her.

She was in love right then and there.

BUT. SHE. WANTED. SEX. _Oh my god, I’m starting to sound like Chris_ , she groaned inwardly.

Chris was still talking to Tommy, what about, Natalia didn’t know anymore. Her glassy eyes were looking right through them while Chris entertained himself with flapping the dog’s ears about.

Biting her lip, she shifted closer to his hard body, just enough for her breast to brush up against his bicep. This time she felt him slightly stiffen. Natalia fought off a triumphant grin, carrying on with Plan B. Her fingers were still threading through his hair, while her free hand that had been resting on her thigh slid over to his knee, her palm cradling his kneecap.

A rush of air disturbed the brand new stillness that filled the space around them, Tommy’s head tilting to the side as he stared at his owner in question. Chris let out a soft laugh, almost breathless-like. She was definitely rising a reaction out from him – _finally_.

“What are you doing?” He asked, clearing his throat when his voice came out thick.

Feigning innocence, Natalia hummed, then leaned on him more firmly, biting back a moan when her nipples tightened against the cups of her bra.

“Nat..” Chris sucked in another breath, goosebumps decorating his skin. Her palm and fingers had begun to slowly travel up his thigh, teasingly pausing at the top before they curved around the inside of his thigh – dangerously close to his bulge – and gave his clothed flesh a suggestive squeeze.

“Mmm?”

Natalia’s lips were mere centimeters away from his ear, her labored breaths deliciously tickling him. “Fuck.”

“Come to bed with me,” she whispered, ducking her head to nuzzle his warm neck.

Chris swallowed, blinking to clear the sexual fog that clouded his vision. Tommy was still staring at him with a puzzled expression. “But-” He started but a groan followed rather than a protest, distracted by her daring touch. A thumb was now brushing against the sensitive area of his jeans that were strained from his erection, moving side to side, up and down, around and around. She was driving him fucking _crazy_.

Unable to hold back any longer, he leaned further back on the couch and tilted his head towards her, capturing her lips in a heated dance. Natalia moaned in approval, opening up instantly, allowing him entry to taste her mouth.

Chris held her chin between a forefinger and thumb, holding her in place while he swirled his tongue around hers, a low hum vibrating deep in his throat at the lingering sweetness of the white wine she had treated herself to. He was so hard that he was aching and throbbing all over.

As if she could feel his intense need, Natalia’s fingers wrapped around his bulge before she started to stroke him through his jeans. Chris mumbled incoherently, far under her spell to stop kissing her so he could curse in pleasure. Wanting more, he brought his free hand to hover over hers, guiding her to follow the pace he desired, and then dropped his hold from her chin to possessively palm her breast, kneading her flesh.

“Chris..mmm..baby..”

A loud, irritated whine cut through the air, causing their frenzy movements to halt abruptly.

Chris was the first to pull away, gazing down at the annoyed french bulldog with swollen lips and dark eyes. Then he erupted into hysterics, body shaking with mirth as he turned completely away from his girl. “Aww, is someone jealous? Huh, buddy? Are you jealous? I’m so sorry…”

Natalia sat there in a daze for a few moments, trying to wrap her brain around what had just happened. He was _just_ making out with her, they were _just_ touching intimately, giving in to the chemistry that hadn’t diminished in the slightest since the day they met. And, because of one little displeased peep from the lapdog, he was ripped away from her, back to giving his full attention to Tommy who was no longer sporting an annoyed look.

_Kill. Me. Now._

Natalia fought against the urge to let out her own high pitched whine. Instead, she flopped down onto her back in exasperation, resting her head on the soft cushion farthest away from the two guys who were now slobbering each other with kisses.

She was never going to have sex with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! xx


End file.
